Earth
| Universe = Earth-616 | Galaxy = Milky Way | StarSystem = Sol | Planet = Earth | Country = | City = | State = | Province = | Locale = | Dimensions = Earth-616 | Population = 6.8 billion | First = Marvel Comics #1 | HistoryText = Earth is the third planet of the Sol system. It has one moon. It is sometimes referred to as the world or by its Latin name, Terra or Midgard. Earth formed 4.54 billion years ago, and life appeared on its surface within one billion years. The planet is home to millions of species, including humans and other human derived species. The planet is expected to continue supporting life for another 500 million to 2.3 billion years. About 71% of the surface is covered water, with the remainder consisting of continents and islands which together have many lakes and other sources of water. The humans who are the dominant species have formed various nations and empires over the 4 million years since the hominus line have evolved. | PointsOfInterest = Continents * Africa * Antarctica * Asia * Atlantis * Australia * Europe ** Otherworld * Lemuria * North America * South America | Residents = Humanoid Races * Evolutionaries - A race existing prior to mankind on the evolutionary tree. * Gods - Various transcendental superior races who are referred to as Gods by Homo sapiens (see below). (Formerly) Worshipped by latter. ** Amatsu-Kami - commonly referred to as Japanese Gods. Worshipped in Shinto religion. Notable representative: Amaterasu. ** Asgardians - commonly referred to as Norse Gods. Living in Asgard. Worshipped in pre-Christian Norse paganism and Neopaganism. Notable representative: Thor. ** Annunaki - commonly referred to as Mesopotamian Gods. Worshipped in Ancient Mesopotamia. Notable representative: Ba'al. ** Daevas - commonly referred to as Indian Gods. Living in Nirvana. Worshipped in Hinduism. Notable representative: Vishnu. ** Elder Gods - Are incredibly powerful ethereal beings with vast cosmic powers, who are the survivors of the first wave of entities that were spawned by the Demiurge visiting Earth soon after its formation, 4 billion years ago. Notable representative: Gaea. ** Heliopians - commonly referred to as Egyptian Gods. Living in Heliopolis. Worshipped in Ancient Egypt. Notable representative: Ra. ** Olympians - commonly referred to as Greek Gods. Living at Mount Olympus. Worshipped in Ancient Greece. Notable representative: Zeus. ** Tuatha de Danaans - commonly referred to as Celtic Gods. Living on Avalon. Worshipped in Ancient Celtic religion. Notable representative: Cernunnos. Other extradimensional races with access to Earth: * Angels - Celestial beings created by Monotheistic God YHWH who servants him and Homo sapiens. Known in Jewish, Christian and Muslim religions. Living in Heaven. * Demons - Beings from the many realms of Hell ruled by Satan. Are in conflict with God and his Angels (see above). Created to torture other beings. ** N'Garai - Demonic beings created by the Elder Gods. * Homo sapiens - subdivided into: ** Man Apes – Original primitive members that evolved before the modern homo sapiens. ** Homo sapiens sapiens - commonly referred to as Humans. The dominant species on the planet. ** Homo sapiens superior - commonly referred to as Mutants, evolved humans who have developed superpowers. ** Homo sapiens mermanus - referred to as Atlanteans. Aquatic humanoids, living into main nations of Atlantis and Lemuria beneath the ocean. ** Homo sapiens inhumanus - referred to as Inhumans. Humans derived race created by the Kree. Less then 10,000 reside in the city of Attilan. Now located in the Blue Area of the Moon. ** Homo sapiens aeternus - referred to as Eternals. Humans derived race created by the Celestials. ** Homo sapiens deviare - referred to as Deviants. Humans derived race created by the Celestials. * Savage Lander Races - Various human animal hybrids created by the Ancient Atlanteans. * Subterraneans - various genetically enhanced creature that live beneath the earths surface, created by the Deviants. ** Lava Men - race made of living lava. ** Moloids - Mole People. * Vampires - Mystically created human derived species that feeds on the blood of humans. * Zombies - Magically reanimated dead. Mostly associated with Voodoo magic. Notable Figures Politicians * Graydon Creed - founder of Friends of Humanity (Earth-616), a group vehemently opposed to mutant civil rights. A presidential contedmer, Creed was shot and killed at a rally. * Victor von Doom - Monarch of Latveria. * Senator Robert Kelly - anti-mutant activist and prominent United States Senator who rose to power on an anti-mutant platform. A primary backer of Project Wideawake and the Mutant Control Act. After the mutant Pyro saved his life, Kelly worked toward improving human/mutant relations, but it was not long before a militant anti-mutant activist assassinated him, furious that Kelly had betrayed their cause. * Magneto - former ruler of Genosha, international Mutant rights activist. * Namor - King of Atlantis. * Sue Storm-Richards - Regent of the Uhari throne at The Peak. * Barack Obama - Current President of the United States of America. * Scott Summers - Current leader of mutant race on Utopia. Actually imprisoned after crimes in the war between the Avengers and the X-Men. * T'Challa - King of Wakanda. | Notes = | Trivia = | Links = * Earth-616 }} Category:Nine Worlds Category:Planets